nintendofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Nintendo DS
Algemene informatie De Nintendo DS(DS staat voor Double Screen, dubbel scherm)is Nintendo's meest verkochte console ooit. Deze console was revolutionair en maakte een eind aan de Game Boys. Hoewel hij oorspronkelijk niet de Game Boy Advance zou opvolgen deed hij dat toch. De Nintendo DS was populair door verschillende redenen: hij was Nintendo's eerste handheld console die 3D games kon spelen en hij had twee schermen waarvan één touchscreen was(iets dat in die tijd nog heel bijzonder was). Hij had wel enkele problemen, het scherm was niet zo zeer goed en hij was ook niet zo stevig, maar er kwamen al snel vele varianten die deze problemen oplosten en nieuwe dingen toevoegden. De Nintendo DS had wel een beetje concurrentie, maar domineerde de markt nog steeds. Hij staat vandaag vooral bekend door zijn twee schermen en zijn populariteit, maar ook om enkele, zeer leuke games. Eigenschappen Het bekendste kenmerk van de Nintendo DS was zijn tweede scherm dat touchscreen was, dit eigenschap werd in vele games gebruikt. Bij de DS kwam ook een stylus, een soort van stokje/pen om op het touchscreen scherm te gebruiken. Voor de rest heeft de Nintendo DS nog een ingebouwde microfoon, het hij heeft een tweede cartdrige ingang voor het spelen van Game Boy Advance-''games en zijn grafische mogelijkheden waren groter dan die van de Nintendo 64. Iets wat deze console nog populairder maakte was multiplayer. Je kon via wifi met andere apparaten verbinden en zo tot 10 meter draadloos met andere DS'en verbinden, en via Download-Play kan de speler anderen, in de meeste multiplayer-spellen, gegevens van het spel laten downloaden op hun DS, zodat men met maximaal 16 spelers op één spelcartridge kan spelen. Dan had je ook nog ''Nintendo Wi-Fi c-Connection ''wat het mogelijk maakte om met mensen van over de hele wereld te gamen of toch tenminste hun high scores te zien. thumb|left|Stylussen Variaties De Nintendo DS had vele variaties. De eerste was de ''Nintendo DS Lite, een slankere en lichtere versie die uitkwam op 23 juni 2006. De opmaakt is anders(de stylus zit nu bijvoorbeeld aan de zijkant) en hij was verkrijgbaar in vele verschillende kleuren. De DS Lite was dus vooral stijlvoller. Maar deze versie is ook steviger en de helderheid van het scherm is beter, je kan kiezen tussen vier niveau's, de batterij laad ook nog is neller op. De volgende versie was de ''Nintendo DSi, ''deze versie had vele nieuwe eigenschappen. Het bekendste kenmerk zijn zijn twee camera's(één aan de binnenkant en één aan de buitenkant) die vooral dienden om foto's te trekken, de DSi heeft ook een programma om deze foto's te bewerken. Je kon nu ook games online kopen met een nieuwe app genaam ''DSiWare. ''Voor de rest had je nog enkele andere verschillen: veel meer geheugen, dunner dan de vorige modellen, betere geluidskwaliteit, een ingebouwde muziekspeler, een webbrowser, een SD-kaart opening, een vernieuwd hoofdmenu en een ingebouwde games om tekenfilmpjes te maken. Er waren ook enkele nadelen: de DSi kan geen Game Boy Advance games spelen en de levensduur van de batterij was korter. De laatste versie was de ''Nintendo DSi XL ''die uitkwam op 15 maar 2010, dit was een grotere versie van de Nintendo DSi. thumb|left|Een Nintendo DS Litethumb|Een Nintendo DSi thumb|left|Een Nintendo DSi XL Games Mario Games *New Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Princess Peach *Mario Kart DS *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario Party DS *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Dr. Mario Express *Mario Hoops: 3-on-3 Pokémon Games *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon Platinum *Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver *Pokémon Black and White *Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 *Pokémon Ranger *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia *Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs *Pokémon Trozei *Pokémon Dash *Pokémon Mysteru Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team *Pokémon Mysteru Dungeon: Exporers of Darkness *Pokémon Mysteru Dungeon: Exporers of Time *Pokémon Mysteru Dungeon: Exporers of Sky *Pokémon Conquest *Learn Whit Pokémon: Typing Adventure Kirby Games *Kirby: Canvas Curse *Kirby: Mouse Attack *Kirby: Super Star Ultra *Kirby Mass Attack Yoshi Games *Yoshi's Touch & Go *Yoshi's Island DS Zelda Games *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Metroid Games *Metroid Prime Pinball *Metroid Prime Hunter Fire Emblem Games *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Animal Crossing Games *Animal Crossing: Wild World Star Fox Games *Star Fox Command Categorie:Zevende generatie Categorie:Handheld consoles Categorie:Consoles Categorie:Nintendo DS